my daughter
by thewatchtower300341
Summary: skye gets more news on who she is
1. Chapter 1

skye sigh as she walked back onto the bus after visting the hub one more time to say goodbye to agent avery she needed to do it that woman had risk her life for her and in the end dieing to procte her skye could never repay her for that no matter how hard she tried she could only hope she could make agent avery happy and proud of her whereever she was.

skye came ward voice making skye jump you okay you seemed lost for a minute said ward looking concerd for his rookie skye manged a small smile for ward i am fine i am just thinking said skye siting down on a seat ward sigh something happen to make her quiet never in a million years did ward want skye to be her normal chatting self this quiet skye wasnt the one he grew to love even if it made him mad half the time.

penny for your thoughts asked ward sitting next to her oftering her a small smile he wasnt stuiped he knew skye found out something about her origin and now she was quiet skye gave ward a smile and small laugh its nothing it just something i am trying to fine out said skye ward sigh deeply knowing he shouldt push her more then he should alright rookie when your ready to talk know that i am here my door open said ward smiling a little at her skye return his smile hearing the filmar words come from him.

skye watched ward leave to go to his bunk how on earth was she going to tell the team what coluson told her she didt want them to look at her as if she was weak or be afraid of her since she had no idea what she was was she human or alien she didt know and she needed to be careful people died for her and there was a goddamn reasson to but what?

may came in the living area watching skye she couldt decide if she should talk to her or no she has been rather rude to her lately but that was only to procte her she could not face her daughter no matter what but phil told skye most of the truth now it was her turn.

may walked up to skye giving her a small and weak smile which surpised skye she never expected that from the calvery hi agent may whisperd skye slighty afraid of her may smiled again before gently grabbing skye hand skye coulson told you the truth we found out about you but there more said may watching skye sit up staight looking at her with her pirecing brown eyes.

may took a deep breath before talking again skye i need you to promise to let me finish talking but you judge okay what i am about to say is not easy for me to do so please begged may which surpised the hell out of skye this was a side she never seen of the calvery skye nodded of course said skye gently squeezing may hand.

i am your mom may stopped when skye about to say something ahh you said you would hear me out so please said may skye shut her mouth and may began again skye i am your mother and i am so sorry that i kept this from you for so long but this was to keep you safe or so i thought i was undercover with your father in a very hard mission we went under as a married couple and took it a bit far we had sex and the next thing i knew i was pregante with you said may with a soft warm smile skye already felt tears coming down her face.

i was always told i could not have kids so mange my surpise when i found out i was having a baby girl the pregancy went by so fast i had to take a step back to see it happen and poof you where in my arms may felt tears coming donw her cheeck as she look at her only child to see skye was crying lightly you have to understand i did this to keep you safe people wanted you because of your father he was a muntant with alot of power he was dangerous but he loved you so much said may skye whip her tears away.

you wanted me asked skye looking at her mother may gasp before pulling skye in a hug that was it for skye being in her long lost mother she broke down and sobbed into may cheast may felt tears coming down also once skye calm donw may talked again of course i wanted you honey your dad to but we both had a lot of emimes and we couldt bring you in our world but we did anyway i gave you to agent avery when our cover was blown and you ended up at st averys said may.

how you name me asked skye wondering about her name may laughed your father had a good friend who was also involed with this mission she a muntant to her name was storm and you thought she was the most amzaing person ever you loved it when the skys where clear strom had suggled the name sky for you since i was mad for not naming you i played with it for a while and came up with skye wit thought it sounded prettier said may with a laugh skye laughed to

may whiped some of skye tears away i am willing to try to be a mother if you are to be my daughter asked may skye looked up in surpised hell ya shouted skye jumping back into may arms the saftely of her mother surroced her her mother was fucking cavlery that was so awsome may chuckled and wrapped her daughter in her arms whose my dad asked skye may sigh should of seen that coming said may making skye smile against her cheast belive it or not honey logan from the xmen said may making skye eyes go wide may laughed i think this is enough for now said may nooo whined skye enjoying this time with her mother may smiled and pulled skye tighter to her.

they stayed that way for some time soon skye feel asleep in may arms may looked at the peaceful look on her daughter face this is what motherhood felt like she swore to herself she would be the mother she should of always been gently may picked skye up in her arms and took her to her bunk she placed skye on her bed before tucking her in placing a kiss on her forehead god she loved this young girl.

may walked out of skye bunk and into hers she had a call to make she pulled up a number she never thought she would use again she dialed and waited for a few minutes before a low voice answer you better have a good exuse to call me bub growled logan may laughed my my logan you havent changed said may it was slience for a moment melindia asked logan supised hey whisperd may never thought i would hear your voice again said logan i wont of called if it wasnt important logan said may she heard logan sigh over the phone what is it mel asked logan may was slince for a moment logan thought she hung up but he heard the three most important words he thought he would never hear from the calvery again

logan ive found her

something that been on my mind so what do you think i love the mother daughter moments betweent skye and may should i do another one when skye meets logan let me know and btw i do not own any of the chacters of aos bummer:(


	2. Chapter 2

i am so sorry but it looks like i might not do another chapter to this story to many people are yelling at me how i did agent may wrong how she could never be that soft at heart will good going you wont get another story from me so fanfiction i bid you a goodbye 


End file.
